Birthday Troubles
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina wants to celebrate Emma's birthday but a few family issues seem to get in the way. SwanQueen. Major fluff. Quite Regina centric.


_I was unsure on whether I wanted this story to involve magic and loosely follow the shows back story regarding Regina's relationship with the Charmings. I decided to leave it for you to come to your own conclusion instead. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Birthday Troubles**

Making her way out of the kitchen having washed up from their family dinner, Emma pauses before she reaches the threshold of the living room, hearing hushed whispers from inside. One a boy, their joint son and the other, a woman, the local mayor whom she has loved since the moment she had drove into the small yet magical town. Raising an eyebrow as she strains to hear what is being said, the blonde shoved her hands into her jean pockets awkwardly as she proceeds in making an appearance, causing both parties to silence at seeing her.

Attempting a smile towards the brunette swirling her wine glass as she is sat on the couch, stocking clad feet curled under her legs as she never had chance to change from work, Emma rocks on her feet. "All done"

Sharing a quick private look with the boy sat beside her, Regina nods. "Thank you dear. Henry I think it's time for bed.."

"Okay mom"

Watching Henry rise quickly and bid his mother goodnight, the town's sheriff receives a hug from him before the growing, soon to be teen leaves the room on the older woman's order. Turning her attention back to the brunette who is finishing her beverage, Emma bites her lip as she questions. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay tonight?"

Placing her glass on the coffee table, the mayor rolls her eyes and smiles. "Emma.." Playfully scolding, she then reaches for the blondes ha sand tugs gently to guide the woman to sit beside her on the couch. "Of course it is. You practically live here anyway..." Shifting position so she can curl into Emma's side, Regina rests her head down against her shoulder as she begins to stroke her knuckles. "Besides do you really think I'm going to let you wake up alone tomorrow? Of all days?"

Tilting her head to press a kiss against the brunette's crown, the blonde smiles a little. "I suppose not..but don't make a big deal okay?"

"Yes dear.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning over in bed, Regina instinctively reaches for her loved one to cuddle up to only to find the spot beside her empty. Lifting her head to scan the bedroom, she frowns as she pushes herself up into a seated position while she grabs her robe. Moving swiftly off the bed and towards the door, the brunette searches the second floor before descending the stairs and finding the missing blonde, staring out the window within the kitchen.

"Emma?..you should still be in bed..it's technically still early for you"

Blinking at realisation that Regina is there, the sheriff takes a deep breath as she hears the woman's footsteps walk up to her. "Sorry..I just...I've never really celebrated this day properly.."

Coming to stand behind Emma, the brunette slips her arms around her waist and rests her chin upon the sheriff's shoulder. "I get that. But this year is different. You have Henry and I.."

Leaning back against the brunette, the blonde relaxes. "I know and I am so grateful for that. I guess I just don't know how to treat today"

"You don't have to treat it any different to any other day. Let me do that for you" placing a light kiss to Emma's cheek, the mayor smiles as she gives the woman a squeeze. "Besides, Henry and I have already discussed this and we have a plan. Henry will join us for breakfast then disappear to a friends house until dinner then we are going to have a family night. The day however, is entirely up to you. We can do anything you want"

Side glancing with a small smile of her own, the blonde chuckles in realisation. "So that was what all the whispering was about last night?"

"Nothing gets past you does it dear?"

"No it doesn't. Anyway moving back to what you were just saying...anything?" Raising an eyebrow curiously while biting her lip, the sheriff rests her hands on top of Regina's, resting against her abdomen.

Pecking her cheek once again before trailing off to her neck and shoulder, the brunette smirks in clarification. "Anything"

Shifting around in the mayor's arms, Emma takes hold of her hand, entwining their fingers as she leans in for a kiss.

Kissing back briefly, Regina gives a series of pecks to the blondes lips.

"I can hear you! And I want to warn you that your son is about to enter the kitchen!"

Pulling back with a joint laugh, the two women turn towards the doorway to see Henry sneak round warily.

Clearing her throat, the former regal keeps an arm around the blonde beside her. "You're safe to enter my prince"

Rolling his eyes at his old nickname, Henry then grins over at the pair as he makes his way over and throws his arms around his blonde mothers slim frame. "Happy Birthday mom"

"Thanks kid" hugging back, Emma shares the boys grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Re-entering the kitchen after dropping their son at his friends house, Regina drops her keys into the bowl on the dresser as she watches her loved one sat at the island nursing a drink, surrounded by cards. "Henry's safely dropped at his friends. So what would the birthday girl like to do now?"

Running a hand through her locks, Emma turns on her stool looking conflicted.

Witnessing the look on her face, the brunette approaches the island. "Emma?"

Sighing, the blonde holds up her phone. "Mom messaged..she wanted to know if I wanted to spend the day with her...and to bring Henry.."

"Oh..." Briefly glancing down, the mayor clears her throat awkwardly at being left out, but of course she would be. "Right..well..Henry's gone but why don't you go spend the day with her?"

"No, we-"

"Emma, we are having dinner tonight. Go to your parents. I don't want to be the reason why you drift apart from them. I know they don't like me and I don't blame them considering our past..but you shouldn't suffer for it"

Taking hold of Regina's hands, Emma stands before her. "Regina..I'm staying here, with you, hopefully spending time..upstairs.."

Letting slip a coy smile, the mayor nods. "Okay..in that case, we need a bottle of something expensive. I'll pop to the shops and you can be making yourself comfortable.." Pulling the grinning sheriff into a kiss, the brunette moves out of her grasp and reaches for her keys. "I won't be long"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exhaling deeply, Regina straightens herself out and lifts her hand to knock on the loft door. Hearing some shuffling inside, she watches as the door is opened and is faced with the short haired woman with whom she has a turbulent relationship with. "..Mary Margaret.."

Looking back unimpressed, dropping the smile she had splayed on her face, Mary Margaret leans against the door. "Oh..it's you. I thought it was Emma.."

"I know. She told me you messaged her.." Taking another deep breath, the brunette clasps her hands together. "We need to talk.."

Staring for a moment, contemplating what to do, the short haired woman then steps aside to allow Regina access. "Fine. You got five minutes.."

"Thank you" walking inside the small apartment, the mayor closes the door behind her before turning towards the fellow brunette. "I know you don't approve of me being with your daughter but there are a few things I need you to know before you cast this aside. I love her, and she didn't just love me in return, she saved me and gave me purpose to change for the better. You may be wary of my intentions due to our past but I can promise you this now that I will spend the rest of my life, until my dying breath, making sure she is happy and safe. Emma is my world. Having her and Henry gives my life meaning. A reason to actual live my life instead of destroying others. I'm not asking for forgiveness, because even I know, I don't deserve it but please can we at least be civil for their sake?"

Unsure on how to respond, Mary Margaret lessens her glare and frowns.

Biting her lip worried, Regina gulps. "If I could turn back the clock, I would, but only to the extend of hurting others. I do not however for one second regret everything else because it got me Emma and Henry. Could you say the same?"

"I will always be grateful for having Henry as a grandson..and if we are getting into the past, you wasn't entirely to blame. There were others who influenced you and took advantage..not to mention I did some things in return.."

"We provoked each other.."

Nodding in agreement, the short haired woman deflates. "I guess we can..try.."

"That's all I want.." Attempting a smile of appreciation, Regina makes her way back to the door.

"Regina?"

Pausing with her hand on the door handle, the brunette peers over her shoulder.

Avoiding her stare, Mary Margaret fiddles with her hands. "I may have been un-inviting and distant but..I can see that you make Emma happy and to be honest it's the first time I've seen her that way..so..thank you"

Smiling more, the mayor nods as she opens the door. "You're welcome.." Heading outside she stops at the stairs feeling a wave of relief take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing into something more comfortable but also revealing, Emma searches through the kitchen cupboards for some wine glasses.

"You're looking in the wrong place dear..they are in my study" tilting her head slightly as the blonde had reached up high, revealing more leg, the brunette clears her throat as she composes herself.

Looking across, the sheriff smirks at her girlfriends face. "Like what you see huh?"

"Very much.." Gesturing with her finger for the blonde to come over, the mayor places the wine bottle down before running her hands up and down lingerie clad woman's arms. "I'll go get them. You need to go upstairs before this comes off here in the kitchen.." Fondling with the shoulder strap, Regina gives a teasing smile.

Holding her hands up surrendering, Emma walks past the brunette and up the stairs, leaving the woman to quickly grab the glasses and soon follow.

Entering the bedroom, the mayor slips off her heels and comes to sit beside the blonde waiting for her on the bed. Placing the glasses down, Regina leans across the woman. "First things first.." Searching inside the top draw of the bedside cabinet, she pulls out a thin, long box. "Your present"

Tempted to grab at the brunette hovering over her, Emma grins. "I thought you were my present.."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette hits her arm playfully. "Yes but you also need something you can keep"

"Can't I keep you?"

Seeing the sentiment behind the blondes eyes, the mayor leans forward and kisses her softly before mumbling against her lips. "You'll always have me.." Dropping the box into the sheriff's hands, Regina moves back to sitting beside her.

Lifting the box and opening the lid, Emma smiles at seeing a small silver bracelet chain and a swan shaped drop charm. "Wow...this is gorgeous..thanks babe.."

"Well you are my swan.."

Closing the box, putting it to the side, the blonde moves across to the brunette and tugs her down to a laying position before kissing her. "Best birthday ever.."

Kissing back, Regina wraps her arms around Emma's waist and shifts even closer while lowering the woman's shoulders straps.

Right now Regina knew their life was set. They had each other, they had their son and now she had made amends with her girlfriends family.

Nothing could ever break them apart.


End file.
